Best to Forget
by twilightermurff26
Summary: Bella moves to forks after a tragic incident in pheonix, as she starts to adjust, thanks to the cullens, her past starts to catch up to her. could she really think everything was over? or has it really just begun. ALL HUMAN plz read and reveiw
1. Chapter 1

**Hey readers, I'm just letting you know that I'm writing this story w/ help from my friend xxxcullenxx8. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or the characters or the song far away**

BPOV

This was it. The first day of the rest of my fucked up life. It wasn't always this way, of course I had a perfect life once, but that dream is long forgotten. After the _incident_ I can assure myself my life is never going to be normal again. Today was the first day that I didn't live with my erratic air- brained mother, whom I loved. I just don't think her and Phil; her new husband, should have to deal with my dramatic past. Thus I'm moving to the small, wet, miserable town of forks Washington to live with my father Charlie or as the good people of forks know him chief swan. I can say I was anything but excited, but I just couldn't stay in phoenix any longer, it felt wrong to even be there. I suppose I could make it 2 years, then graduate and be on my way.

"So Bells, you excited to start school?" Asked Charlie pulling me from my thoughts

"mmm hmm." I mumbled an incoherent answer. He must have guessed that I was just the opposite because he looked down and then went back to driving. After a while of awkward silence Charlie turned on the radio.

_On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand  
I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know_

When I heard that I stiffened up and involuntarily started shaking. A few tears started to slip down my cheek.

"Bells are you ok?!?!" Charlie asked, alarmed but I was to caught up in my flashback to answer.

*****flash back*********

James leaned down to whisper something in my ear

"You look beautiful tonight, Isabella." He smirked

I playfully hit him on the arm for using my full name.

"You know James you don't look half bad yourself" I said then we just danced.

We were at homecoming and it was our sophomore year.

The song changed to a sweet melody that I knew very well, it was 'far away' by Nickelback.

Suddenly James leaned down, and pressed his lips to mine. The kiss was short and sweet.

It was special though because it was our first kiss.

"You know, since that was our first kiss that makes this our song." I said and smiled.

"Yeah, our song." He repeated.

******flashback ends***********

"Bella? Speak to me" Charlie said in his concerned father voice.

"Th-that *sob* w-was our song" I said between shaky sobs

I wasn't sure if he knew right away or not, but he did know well enough that when a teenage girl is crying over a song, its best to turn off the radio.

Soon enough I calmed myself down. When we pulled into the driveway at charlie's- err I mean _my_ house Charlie told me to put away my stuff and meet him down stairs. I put away what few things I had brought and went down to the kitchen.

"Well Bells I got you a present." Charlie said

I raised my eyebrows as if to say "what is it?"

"Since you are 17 I figured you don't want your old man dropping you off at school in a police cruiser."

Yeah, that would make me seem like even more of a freak than I already am.

"So I got you a car" He said throwing me some keys

"Wow char- dad! You got me a car!" I asked shocked and a bit excited.

"Well, it's a used truck, but it runs." He said sheepishly.

Then we walked outside where a man in a wheel chair, a boy with a big grin and long black hair, and an old red-ish truck were.

"Hey Billy thanks for bringing the truck down." Charlie said while greeting the man in the wheel chair.

"Hey Bella you remember Jacob right?" Billy asked.

"We used to hang out while our dads went fishing." Jacob said grinning

"uh yeah I think I remember." I said

"Why don't we get going Jake, I think I left the oven on." Billy said laughing

"Ok, well it was nice seeing you again Bella." Jacob said grinning wider than before.

"yeah um you too Jacob." I said even though I didn't really feel like meeting anyone.

Then Jacob went to hug me and when our skin touched I flinched and jumped back.

"Oh um sorry, did I hurt you?" He asked looking genuinely concerned.

"No umm, I just, I- I have to go, bye." I said running back into the house while tears threatened to come out.

I ran up to my room and lied down on my bed, letting sleep consume me.

**Thanks for reading, and unfortunately I'm gonna say no reviews no new chapter, so please review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey readers, 2 updates in one day wow! N reviews though but I'll give it time anyway time for Bella's first day of school! Remember this story is co- written with xxxcullenxx8, check out her stories there great.**

Bpov

_Beep beep beep_

My alarm clock went off waking me from a horrible nightmare.

"Bells, you up?" Charlie yelled from down stairs

"Yeah I'll be down in ten minutes." I answered back

I got up and went to shower. When I got out I brushed my teeth, then combed and blow dried my hair, but I just left it down, its not like I was trying to impress anyone. I went to get dressed; I wore black converse low tops, dark blue skinny jeans, a black tank top and a green jacket. **(The one she wears in nm)**

After that I went down stairs had some cereal, said bye to Charlie. Then I grabbed my keys and got into my truck, when I put the keys in the ignition it loudly roared to life. I drove to school at a slow pace, I didn't even want to go anyway, being the new student in a small town means attention, and attention means I'm bound to be reminded of the _incident_, I can only imagine what reputation I would have after a complete breakdown. When I pulled in to the parking lot it was near empty, just my truck, a large jeep, and a very glossy silver Volvo. I'm glad I left early, maybe I could just slip to the office unnoticed. On my way to the office I saw a huge dude with black hair walking down the hall, with a tall blonde. I was staring at them when I, being myself, tripped over my own feet. I closed my eyes and waited for the ground but it never came, instead I felt two strong arms catch me. I began to flinch but stopped. Something was different about this, but it was still uncomfortable in a way. When I looked up I saw the most beautiful piercing green eyes I've ever seen, topped with a mess of bronze hair. He stared back at me until I got up.

"Hello, my name is Edward Cullen." He said in a voice like an angel.

"Hi I'm Bella Swan, I just moved here." I repeated almost awe-struck

"Well Bella, if you need a tour guide just come find me." He said with a crooked grin that stopped my heart .

"Uh actually, do you know where Mrs. Bouvier's English class is?" I asked

"Down the hall, second door on the right, but watch out she's a piece of work." He said laughing a bit.

I smiled said a quick good-bye and went to class. Wow I don't think I've felt genuinely happy like that since before the _incident_. When I got to class I walked up to the teacher to find out where I would sit.

"Umm hi I'm Bella I'm new here and I was wondering where I can sit." I asked hoping she wouldn't make me introduce myself.

"oh, honey you sit in the back next to Alice." She said in a creepy cheery voice.

I went to sit down to the short and pixie like, but extremely beautiful girl.

"Hi! You must be Bella! I'm Alice! You and i are going to be the best of friends! Do you want sit with me and my family at lunch?" she asked in a bouncy 'I had too many pixie sticks' kind of way, but she was nice all the same.

"Sure I would love to." I answered back

Then I turned forward to pay attention to Ms. Bouvier's lecture about prepositions, her granddaughter's morgue boyfriend, and something about Bouvierland. Edward wasn't kidding when he said piece of work, this lady was a weirdo! Never mind that but she kept yelling at this kid named Andrew for, like no reason at all! After English I had French, which was boring but I did notice that blonde from the hall earlier was in that class, then a study, after that I had reading again, and now trig with Ms. Davel.

I walked in to trig a minute late because I couldn't find the class.

"How nice of you to join us Ms. Swan, please take a seat next to Mike Newton, and I'll have to give you a warning for being late." She said in this voice that reminded me of the wicked witch of the west. I went to sit down, and noticed the mike kid staring at me with an over confidant smile.

"Hi Bella, I'm Mike Newton." He said smiling. I smiled back so I didn't seem rude, but I really wanted nothing to do with this guy.

"So Bella this may be jumping the gun but do you want to go out Saturday?" Mike said with an annoying amount of self assurance.

"No thank you, I have a paper I have to work on." I lied hoping he couldn't see through it.

"Oh come on live a little." He said while putting his hand on my shoulder.

I immediately stiffened and flinched away.

"I said no thank you now please remove your hand from my shoulder." I said shakily.

"Mr. Newton that's a warning and Ms. Swan I'm afraid you've earned a detention!" Ms. Davel said.

"but- I – I – Uh… " I stuttered stupidly.

"Hey why is she getting a detention Mike was bugging her because he can't take rejection, and she was just asking him to politely shut-up!" boomed a voice from behind me.

I turned around to see that huge dude from the hall earlier.

"Well, Emmett I usually wouldn't let a student talk back, but I suppose your right. Bella you do not have a detention." Said Ms. Davel in a 'oh no I was wrong' voice.

Just then the bell rang. I turned to thank Emmett but he was already out the door.

Well, this day wasn't like I would've expected it to be, and now its time for lunch with Alice. Oh god!


	3. Chapter 3

**HEY its been a couple days, but whatever seeing as so far I only have one reader, and you know who you are… Ariana hehe ok on with the story nobody cares about haha for now…**

**Bpov**

As soon as I walked into the cafeteria I saw Alice practically flagging me down. I walked over to the table she was sitting (or bouncing) at. I went and sat down.

"Oh my gosh Bella you're never gonna guess what happened to mike newton today in art!" She practically screamed.

I was going to tell her to just tell me, then I looked over to where everyone was staring and laughing.

"Let me see, he somehow got his hand stuck in plaster, and didn't notice until it hardened." I stated matter-of-factly.

Then she just stared at me with her mouth in a little 'O' shape.

"Whoa, and they all thought I was a physic!" she said awe-struck.

I then figured that she hasn't seen him walk into the cafeteria, oh and I would have to see what she meant by and they thought I was a physic.

"Umm… Alice" I said pointing to Mike.

She seemed to get it then.

"Oh, haha never mind then." She said, dragging out the e in never and the I in mind, in a light headed way.

"Right, so is it just us then?" I asked as I looked at the vacant seats surrounding us.

"Nah, the others are just a little late today." She said emphasizing 'the others'

Then as if on cue the big guy from math, Emmett I think, and the tall blonde walked up to us and took a seat next to each other across from Alice.

"Hey Bella!" Emmett said in a booming voice.

"Hi, Emmett right?" I said making sure I didn't get his name wrong.

"Yup that's me, and this is my beautiful trophy Rosalie!" He said with a grin so big I would think it hurt.

With that Rosalie slapped him lightly on the back of the head.

"Ouch, aw come on Rosie posie don't be so sensitive, you know I love you." He said wrapping an arm around her.

Just then a blonde boy with blue eyes walked in and sat on the other side of Alice and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Bella this is Jasper, Rosalie's twin brother. Emmett is my brother, but he's a year older." She said smiling

"And a lot taller too!" He laughed

Alice made a mock pouty face, then smiled at something. I turned around and saw Edward from earlier in the hall.

"Hey sorry I'm late, I got caught up in the libra-"He stopped mid sentence when he saw me, probably just wondering what I was doing here .

"Oh and Bella, this is Edward, he's not related to any of us but he might as well be." She laughed at her comment.

"Hello did you find your way around alright?" He asked sitting down next to me.

"Yes I did, thank you. And you were right about Mrs. Bouvier she seemed a bit nutty. I said smiling.

Alice smiled and winked at me…ok that was weird. I might ask her abou- then it hit me. No way was she thinking me and Edward were, like, liking each other or something! Oh god I cant even think about ever dating again, I mean maybe someday but as of now, no hope. I just shook my head at her and looked down, frowning.

"uh, I have to umm… use the bathroom." I lied, horribly I may add, but I could feel it again, another dumb breakdown. I got up quickly and ran for the bathroom, which was a stretch for me because I'm the ultimate klutz. I got into the bathrooms and looked around to make sure no one was there, and surely enough I was. I ran into the big stall and locked the door. I sat there and cried silently to myself for a while before a flashback came.

_***********flashback*******************_

_James and I walked around my house to my backyard and sat on the swing for a while, just looking up at the stars. I then decided to say what was on my mind for the past year and a half we had been dating __**she's 16 and a half now**_

"_James, there is something important I want to tell you." I said, not sure of what his reaction would be._

"_What is it babe?" He said, that was his new 'nick name' for me, I didn't necessarily like it but I didn't want to hurt his feelings._

"_I think, maybe, I might be in love with you." I said biting my lip._

"_Alright, love you too babe."He said smiling in a sort of off kind of way._

_Wow, so I put my heart into telling him this, which took a lot of guts, and he says it like its nothing to him, like I'm nothing too him. It hurt and I will admit I'd been to chicken to pick a fight with him, but he had been acting really weird lately. _

_Soon after that he said he had 'something to take care of' so he kissed me good night and left. I went inside, said good night to my mom and her fiancé Phil, and went upstairs. When I got into bed I just cried about it until I drifted off to sleep._

_*********end of flashback****************_

I was crying and shaking, on the floor of the bathroom, when I heard the door open and a familiar voice call my name. it was Alice, and someone else too.

"Bella unlock this door right now!" Alice demanded in a less sun shiny, more concerned way.

"Ooh, hear climb on the toilet." I heard a voice that I now identified as Rosalie.

Then I saw Rosalie's head pop up above the stall. I thought I was going to see Alice's head follow suit, that is until I heard her say, "Rose I am on the toilet, I'm too short!"

"Ugh then crawl under the stall, pixie." I Rose said, a bit annoyed.

Just then Alice crawled under, popped up and came to sit next to me. I was still crying and shaking a little.

"Oh my gosh, Bella what's wrong?" she asked panicky.

"I *sob* c-c-can't explain it right here, *sob* or right now." I attempted to answer back.

Just then Rosalie kicked the door and it flew right open. Damn that girl could kick. I'd hate to be the poor sucker that messed with her. She then came over and wrapped her arm around me, like Alice, and surprisingly I didn't cringe or move away, because it was apparent that they were really just trying to comfort me.

"How about we go to our house and we can just hang out, and maybe if you wanted, of course, you could tell us what happened, and maybe we could help." Alice said smiling sincerely.

By then I had calmed down enough to talk "We can't just leave, I'll get in huge trouble if I ditch on the first day.

"Oh it's ok, we can take care of that" Rosalie said, flashing Alice a mischievous grin.

Right then she pulled out her cell phone and dialed a number, then held it up to hear ear, cleared her throat, and spoke in a very different voice.

"Hello, this is Esme Cullen, and there's been a family emergency, I will need you to release Rosalie Cullen, Alice Cullen, and Bella Swan." She then waited for a reply "No, I understand your point of view, but Bella is actually a cousin of Edwards, and they have their own cars to get home." She then waited again before replying "Yes, thank you, goodbye."

We waited a minute before the loud speaker came on "Alice Cullen, Rosalie Cullen and Bella Swan to the office for dismissal please." It crackled.

Alice and Rosalie started giggling like crazy.

"Ummm… Wow." That was really all I could say.

"Alright let's go!" Alice said in a sing songy voice.

Just as we were leaving I stopped Alice and told her she had something sticking out of her pocket in a weird way. When I pulled it out I realized it was, like, eight pixie stick wrappers stuck together.

"Alice…?" I questioned.

She and Rosalie just started laughing like crazy. We got into the car and pulled out of the parking lot.

**Please review, an I just saw new moon and I highly recommend seeing it cuz it was freakin amazing!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey readers! Sorry **it's** been a while I haven't had the chance to get on the computer so here's the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight, the characters, or the saying that Rosalie uses at the end, that's just a twisted version of the phrase from new moon.**

**Bpov:**

We had gotten to the Cullen's house and were sitting on the couch getting ready to watch a movie that Alice had picked out.

"Oh god! Mike slipped his phone number into my backpack! That's so corny!" I said looking at the piece of paper with the words 'call me' then a phone number on it.

"Put it in your contacts, we can prank call him later!" Rosalie said excitedly.

"Ok! Here we go!" she said finally figuring out that the DVD player wasn't broken, she just didn't plug it in.

"You know its dopes like you who give blondes a bad name." Rosalie said to Alice playfully.

Then the movie started. The screen showed a desert then a mountain then some forest, and then there was a deer, which started running through the woods and just as it was about to jump over a tree some weird man caught it with his bare hands.

"Alice…what is this movie even about?" I asked watching the ever-changing screen.

"Fairies I think. It's apparently 'all the rage', but it sounded a bit stupid." She said smiling.

"Hey Ally, maybe you'll recognize some of your relatives." Rosalie said laughing.

"Ooh Rosalie that was cold, careful or she might sprinkle you with magic dust to make your hair fall out." I said laughing.

"She wouldn't." Rosalie said gripping her hands over her head.

"I will if you two don't shut it!"Alice said with an evil grin playing at her lips.

After that we just sat and watched the movie.

"Oh my god! That was the worst 2 hours I've ever endured in my life!" Rosalie complained after the movie was over.

"Hey I thought it was kind of cute how the human girl could fit her boyfriend in her pocket!" Alice chimed.

"I personally thought that the idea for a 'bad boy' pixie was stupid, hence my utter boredom throughout the movie." I said walking upstairs with Alice and Rosalie.

"Hey you can stay for dinner if you want!" Alice said, full of her usual energy yet again.

"Uh sounds good let me just call Charlie." I said excitedly.

I pulled out my phone and hit speed dial # 2. It rang twice before someone picked up.

"Hello?" My dad said in a cop tone, meaning he was still at work.

"Hey dad it's Bella, I was wondering if I can stay at a friend's for dinner." I said trying to sound not guilty, even though I was, because I ditched school.

"Oh umm yeah, yeah sure Bells, have fun." He said sounding surprised and pleased more than anything. I really couldn't blame him; I mean I didn't talk to any of my friends since the _incident._

"Thanks dad! I'll be home around eight!" I said hanging up.

"I can stay!" I said happily.

"Good because tonight we're hosting a dinner party, so now I have an excuse to get you dressed up!" Alice said bouncing in her seat.

"What?!?" I said worried, because she didn't say anything about dressing up.

"You heard me!" she smiled.

"Ugh you tricked me! You're an _evil_ little pixie!" I said trying to sound serious, but I couldn't help but laugh.

"Yup, that's Alice!" Rosalie said smirking.

Just then the boys walked in the front door.

"Hey ditchers!" Emmett said followed by his booming laughter.

I waved at everyone and my breath caught a little short when I saw Edward. Wow I haven't seen anyone make me do that since… never mind.

We were upstairs just finishing up my 'make over' and I have to admit I did look pretty good when they finished. I was wearing a blue tank top a white half jacket, and to my ultimate dismay, a black skirt a little higher than my knees.

"Rosalie I'm going to trip in this." I complained.

"Listen; if you trip I'll slap myself really hard on the face." She said smiling.

"Ugh fine." I said giving up.

We were walking down the stairs when I saw Edward standing at the bottom of the stairs smiling a big crooked grin. I was paying so much attention to Edward that I didn't notice the extra step in front of me so I tripped and fell right on my face, but me being me, that wasn't enough. I tumbled down the next flight of stairs.

"Oh god! Bella are you ok? Here let me help you up." I heard Edward say.

I'm guessing the fall made me a bit dizzy, because when Edward grabbed me to help me up it felt rough, mean. Like he was trying to force me, or hurt me, and it sent me into hysterics.

"No! Stop! Please! Don't hurt me! Please!" I said sobbing and shaking.

"Bella! I would never hurt you Bella!" I heard Edward saying, panicky.

"What happened to her? Why is she shaking?" Alice screeched.

I felt myself being lifted off the ground, and being carried.

"Bella?" I heard someone whisper. "Bella what happened?" I could now identify the voice as Edwards, and guilt instantly consumed me as I remembered my irrational reaction to what I had thought was somehow related to the _incident_.

"I'm so sorry, you guys have tried so hard to be nice to me, and be my friend, and all I've done in return is totally flip out whenever I'm remotely reminded of when I was… umm never mind." I said silently crying.

"Bella, what happened to you?" Alice whispered.

"We won't ever tell anyone, or judge you, we've had are fair share of… problems." Rosalie said, briefly pausing.

"Ok, you might want to take a seat, it's a long story." I said shakily.

Once everyone was seated, Emmett being on the floor because there weren't any more seats.

"Ok well, back in phoenix I had been dating this guy named James, and we had been dating for about a year and a half, and we were- well at least I was in love with him, and I thought he was in love with me, but i guess I was wrong. One night when we were 16 we were on a date and he was acting weird, like more… mean almost. After we ate dinner we were in his room listening to music, and like kissing, but that was as far as _I _wanted to go. When he said he wanted to go _farther_ I told him I wasn't ready for that. He was quiet for a minute, then he started yelling, calling me a stupid bitch, and saying I _owed_ him that. He was talking about me as if I was his property or something. So I told him I didn't owe him anything, and if that's what he thought, then we were through. After I tried to get up to leave, he hit me… hard. I fell back on the floor, and when I tried to get up again he kicked me in the rib, so I screamed and he said if I wasn't quiet, then he would kill me. At that point I believed him so I shut up and focused on getting out. He pushed me back down and hit me again, I hit my head against his bed, and I felt dizzy, almost like it was a dream… a nightmare actually. He then climbed over me and I couldn't fight him, I was too dizzy, too weak, too sure it was a nightmare, except I could _feel_. He then to pull my shirt up, soon continuing with…. The rest of my clothes. I tried so hard to wake up, but inside I knew I was living my nightmare, not asleep at all, but just losing blood from the cut in my head. After a while there was a knock at the door, and I remember there was police there who took _him_ away. It was still too little too late though, because I will always have that horrible memory, that awful reminder that I'm not, nor will I ever be normal, it's just awful. I stayed in phoenix just a month after that, only as long as it took to straighten things out, and then I moved to Forks to live with my father. It's just that I'm constantly reminded of it, it's horrible. Every night, every night I have to re-live it in my nightmares." I said, tears slipping down my cheek as I re-stated everything in detail, which I hadn't done since the actual incident.

Everyone looked at me with the same look, a mixture of sympathy, concern, and surprise, except Rose had something different, maybe understanding, it seemed. Then my phone made a beeping noise, which was weird because I was sure I turned it off, but I just ignored it.

"Bella, what happened to you wasn't fair, and it wasn't your fault either, not at all." Alice said putting a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"Hey Bella, can I talk to you for a minute?" Rosalie said walking slowly towards me.

"Yeah sure Rosalie, what's up?" I asked

We walked for a while before stopping in the kitchen, where Rosalie stopped to sit in a chair.

"Well, I just wanted to let you know that something very similar happened to me when I was about 15, but that's another story for another day, I just want to let you know that I'm always around if you need to talk, or just get what's on your mind out, because I know how you feel. Terrified to remember, forbidden to forget." Rosalie said sincerely.

"Thanks Rosalie, you don't know how much that means to me." I said honestly

Rosalie just smiled at me. I could tell we were going to be great friends.

**Thanks for reading BUT PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!** ** Oh and there is a twist in the next chapter, if you can guess what the beeping noise was then you can have a sneak peak.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello readers! This is the first chapter I'm writing on my new laptop! I know its been forever since I've updated but that'll change because now I can update at night! On other topics I've also lost a bit of motivation because the only person that reviews regularly is my friend Ariana and that's only because I'll chew her out if she doesn't. I really can't write with out ****some**** motivation, so please please please review! Ok on with the chapter!**

**Bpov**

I'm sitting in math class and Mike keeps staring at me, then acting as if he has something to say, but then doesn't. It was making me a tad bit edgier by the second.

"Class I'll be right back, now I don't want you to talk while I'm gone." Ms. Davel said as she walked out of the class.

With that the whole math class erupted into separate conversations. I was doodling in my notebook when mike cleared his throat and turned to me.

"Bella, I, well uh… I feel flattered that you called me yesterday, but um… I was kind of hoping you would maybe want to go out… I wasn't quite expecting you to….umm….share that secret of yours…." He said with an awkward expression on his face.

I gave him a confused look for a moment trying to think if I even called him. No, I'm positive I didn't call him, I mean why would I, I don't even like him. Then a flash of remembrance crossed my mind as I thought about that weird beeping noise as I noticed from my phone, after my conversation with the Cullens, and my breathing hitched as I realized that sound was my speaker phone. That means Mike Newton, of all people, knew one of my darkest, most personal secrets, and my own worst nightmare.

Tears started welling up in my eyes as I stuttered out "Mike you… you were not supposed to hear that conversation! I accidentally called you! Oh god please tell me you didn't tell anyone ?!?"

He stopped for a moment to think and then he looked down and a minute later he started to speak again "Well… that's… uh… sorry about this…but I kind of told Jessica, I mean I told her not to tell anyone, but she might have told Lauren, who might have told…..everyone."

Oh shit! Everyone! By now everyone knew! I couldn't believe that I didn't realize people seemed to be staring, whispering, judging me, until this moment. Suddenly Ms. Davel came back into the classroom.

"Ok, settle down class and take out your notebooks." She said calmly

I couldn't settle down, and I couldn't focus. I could tell I was loosing it. I started breathing deeper breaths and shaking. A few people turned to stare while Ms. Davel wrote something on the board. I started shaking more.

"Miss Swan! Stop distracting the class and do as I said!" Ms. Davel scolded.

**Empov**

Oh no! she's having a melt down! What do I do? Oh I know! I'll text rose!

_In math class Bella breakdown. Come get her plz!!! ASAP_

I waited a second or two before my phone buzzed.

_**On my way be there soon**_

God I love my rose she always knows the right thing to do. Whoops almost forgot Bella.

"Miss Swan I'm going to say it one more time before it's an office detention, stop distracting the class." Ms. Davel said, completely oblivious to the anxiety driven teen in front of her.

Just then Rosalie ran in and walked up to Bella after giving me a quick wave, helped her up and started walking out of the classroom just as Ms. Davel said "Excuse me! Isabella, take one more step and you will have detention for the next three mont-" she was about to finish as Bella cut her off screaming "Shut up you…you…eternal virgin! Jesus!"

With that Bella and Rose left a half laughing, half shocked silent class, and one very pissed math teacher. I must say I'm impressed, our little Bella running her mouth like that! I'm also concerned that she's alright. Rose can handle it though. My Rosie can handle anything! I love her….

** Ok I know it's a bit of a short chapter, and I'll try to update more frequently from now on I promise, but if you want the next chapter you all have to review. Oh and me and my friend Ariana (hi!) really do call our math teacher (Ms. Davel) an eternal virgin. We also bet she collects snuggies, because we call those birth control blankets. haha**


End file.
